


Follow My Voice

by TokiDokiIchinose



Series: Song AUs [4]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 16:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiDokiIchinose/pseuds/TokiDokiIchinose
Summary: Many years after having won his first Hunger Games, Viktor is threatened to compete once more by the Capitol. Seeing how helpless one of the tributes are, he makes it his goal to protect him. However, he doesn't plan on falling in love with him. That's when he makes it his goal to fight for Yuuri Katsuki's life and keep him safe no matter what it takes. Based off of the song Follow My Voice by Julie Byrne.





	Follow My Voice

Viktor cradles Yuuri's head in his lap gently but firmly. Humming in a low voice, he tries to reassure the other that everything will be okay. At least for now.

It's been a week inside the arena, and the cannons of ones long gone now still ring out every other hour. It's so much more difficult now that they're facing danger every moment they're still alive, and Viktor finds himself - like many others - wishing for this death game to be over already. He knows logically that hiding out in a cave just below the surface can't last much longer. He has to get both himself and Yuuri out of where they are, but there are still too many people out there.

The one he holds in his arms stirs and presses further into Viktor's lap. Viktor looks down quickly to make sure that he's still sleeping.

He releases a shaky breath he had forgotten that he was holding.

Now.

It needs to be now.

He's never been a religious person, and if there is anyone above them, then he wishes they can protect Yuuri when he's gone.

Carefully lifting his head up off his lap, Viktor slides out from Yuuri's sleeping form and gently places him on the jacket that he laid down on the ground earlier. Pressing a chaste kiss on his forehead, Viktor grabs the sword leaning against the wall closest to him and climbs up to the top of the cavern. He pauses when he gets to the top. Fighting with himself internally, he decides to not look back. He will only turn around if he sees Yuuri again, and he can't. There can be no hesitating now. There's too much at stake.

"I'm sorry, Yuuri."

Viktor pulls himself out and into the darkness of the night. It takes him a moment to blink away the dimness of the cavern before he's adjusted to the pitch black night outside.

There are more open fields than he would like in the arena they've chosen this year, but he can still run it to his advantage. He sucks in a deep breath and races forward.

There's only one way to end this game, and it's to eliminate everyone else. It's not what he wants to do, but if it can prevent Yuuri from becoming a murderer, then he will gladly sacrifice himself.

Silence engulfs the playing field, and it takes a while of running before he even finds anyone. The faint smell of a fire burning grasps his attention.

_Who could possibly be so stupid as to light a fire?_ He's pretty sure a lot of the other tributes had said it loud enough for everyone to hear that it was a dumb idea and would only attract their attention. Shaking his head, Viktor changes his course of action and heads in the direction of where he smells the burning logs.

He's circled around the area for a while when finally the flames take attention away from the darkness surrounding the light forest that has begun to appear.  _At least they were smart enough to start a fire where there's coverage._ Viktor pauses right after the thought crosses his mind. If they're smart enough to think about placing it in the start of the forest, then they might also be smart enough to hide up in the trees and attack from above.

Viktor approaches the outer reaches of the small camp set up beside the flickering flames with quiet steps. The camp that's been set up is very small with only a few items scattered around the one sleeping bag lying next to the fire. Squinting his eyes, he can see that there's no one there. That must mean the tribute is sitting in the trees waiting.

A branch from one of the many trees snap overhead but farther into the forestry.  _I'm right._

Viktor changes his path and circles around the campsite, carefully observing the trees for any sign of movement.

As if mocking him, a rustle of the leaves on the ground comes from behind him almost whispering in his ear. Abruptly, he swings the sword where he hears the noise but hits nothing. He doesn't move again. Instead, he waits for another sound to indicate their movement.

It's almost as if the person is trying to lead him somewhere, like ground that they're more comfortable on.

His heart is racing in his chest as he glances around the dark woods. Advancing in the direction he was originally moving in, Viktor keeps his ears locked on his surroundings as his eyes keep wandering. This is the moment he needs to be the most careful.

Of the twenty-four tributes from the start of the games, there should only be eleven left if he's correct. Despite only seeing the one sleeping bag, he actually thinks there are two tributes in the area, possibly working together. The way the movements pass by around him are in too opposite directions. Unless the person is very fast, he's starting to believe that there are two here. The one that needs to be eliminated the most has to be the one in the trees. Without a doubt, he can take on the other hanging around ground level no problem.

He's worried that the one in the trees is the girl from his district, though. On top of being very quick, she was also very skilled with the throwing knives. If she has any of those in her position - he's sure that she does with the low number of tributes left - then he's in trouble. Of course he can handle them, but if he's also dealing with the tribute on the ground, then this is going to become difficult quickly.

He doesn't really have a guess as to who the tribute she would've teamed up with is, though. She made friends quickly with the rest, but she didn't really seem like she wanted to deal with anyone else. He could be wrong, though.

As if on cue, the moonlight reflects off the metal object that just barely skims his nose as it whizzes by. A knife.  _How predictable._

Viktor dashes in the opposite direction, eyes now peeled on the object catching up with him in the trees. "You're not going to make this easy, are you?" Viktor whispers in frustration.

The second person he had suspected of being here appears out of the trees and cuts Viktor off by tackling him to the ground. For a moment, he can hardly breathe from the pressure of the other person, and it's not until his vision stops spinning that he can push him off. Another throwing knife is tossed in his direction, and this one sticks in the ground right by his foot. Quickly, Viktor grabs it and throws it in the direction of the person running in the trees. It's not a very good throw at all, but it might make them think that he knows how. It's not a skill he's shown off at all or proven that he can't do, so it is possible that he could be good at it. He knows he's not, but they don't.

The person who tackled him gets up fast and tries to rush him again. Viktor swings his sword, hoping for a hit only to be stopped by some kind of pole the person is wielding. A spear. He didn't think they had those, but he's not surprised.  _Which tribute messed around with those during the training sessions?_

Viktor's thrown off for a moment by the appearance of the spear but snaps out of it instantly. The person pushes Viktor away and then lunges forward with the tip of the spear aiming straight for him.

As long as he keeps moving, he should be fine... right? Without spending any more time thinking, Viktor swings his sword downward to knock the spear away from himself with expertise. He swings in return only for his attack to get deflected by the end of the spear. Frustrated, Viktor catches his footing and tries for another attack only from underneath. Unfortunately for him, his opponent seems to know how to use the spear much better than he would've liked.

And then alarms start flashing in his head. Of course he knows who he's fighting! It's Georgi from District 4, the only one close to his own age and got a point below him, leaving him at a nine. He was one of five people total to get that score, while Viktor was the only one to reach a perfect ten.

He had caught her teasing Georgi in the training session, but it seemed more insulting than her trying to befriend him.  _Why'd she team up with him?_ He knows there must be an alternative reason other than teaming up for fun, but now isn't exactly the time for wondering why.

Another knife flies down in his direction, hitting him directly on the back of his leg. He collapses and forgets for a moment how to breath, but then Georgi tries to throw down his spear in his direction again. Viktor rolls to the side to avoid the attack, edging the knife deeper into his leg. Without another thought, Viktor grits his teeth and rips out the weapon from his leg, tossing it blindly into the forest behind him. A thud from the distance tells Viktor that the girl has dropped from the trees, meaning she's probably run out of knives to toss at him.  _Goal one accomplished._

Georgi charges at him, ready to land the killing strike. Unfortunately for him, Viktor tries to forget the pain he's feeling and dodges the blow before landing his sword into Georgi's back. Viktor cringes as Georgi falls to the ground, gasping for air that won't help him. The sound is horrible, and for a second he's scared of himself. The girl gasps and falls to the ground momentarily. Viktor follows the sound to find her standing a little ways off in the distance.

He was right. It is Mila from his district.

They stare at each other, neither moving towards the other. Mila grips the handle on the knives she's recovered tightly, her knuckles turning white.

Viktor stays tense, waiting for her to strike at any moment. He's surprised when she gets up and doesn't move an inch closer to him.

"Another time. You'll pay for this."

And with that, she runs away. That's it. Viktor was expecting her to straight up kill him without hesitation. To see her figure retreating back into the trees, he's not sure how to react. They're going to have to meet again. He knows it, yet hopes that they don't have to. Mila always had a bright personality, so to see her like this is upsetting. She's at least ten years younger than him, he thinks. He can't remember exactly how old she is, but she's definitely one of the youngest in the arena. Now he just has to hope that he doesn't mean the first youngest.

The cannon in the distance signals Georgi's death, snapping Viktor out of his thoughts. Viktor makes his way over to where Georgi lies and takes the spear from his hands, closing his eyes soon after. He feels terrible for what he's done. He knows he shouldn't, but he can't imagine the pain Georgi's family is feeling now because of him.

Sighing, Viktor wraps the spear through his belt to keep it at his waist. It would be more efficient than holding it in his hands for the remainder of the time. He doesn't really know how to wield a spear, but keeping it on him is much better than giving someone else the weapon.

He starts walking in the opposite direction that Mila went in. It takes a while of walking before he hears anyone else. It's another team. From what he can hear, it sounds like two males and a female. He hides behind a tree, hoping that it gives him enough coverage and hoping that with the dark of the night that they won't be able to see him.

"Why are you still following us?"

"We're friends, Mickey. Of course I'm still here." The guy laughs as the one named Mickey seems to growl at him.

_What an odd_ conversation _._

"Mickey, it's alright if he's with us. He'll help us." It's the girl this time that talks. She seems pretty close to the one named Mickey.

Viktor doesn't actually remember any tribute named Mickey, nor does he remember any of the voices of the other two walking with him. His memory isn't exactly the greatest. Besides, he would've remembered them if they seemed like they were good.

"I can protect you on my own. I don't need  _him_  here!"

"Awe, c'mon! I'd be really helpful to you, Mickey! You know it, too!"

They keep arguing as they walk forward. Viktor tries to decide whether ambushing them or not is a good idea. At most, there are only two other people left, and even those two must be paired together. That means his options are the group of three by him now, the group of two, or Mila. He's already decided that despite her being an easy target now, he doesn't want to hurt Mila. It's not because they're from the same district, but moreso that he knows her family personally. They're the ones who reached out to Viktor to help get her through the games without meeting a terrible ending. He could tell how much they love her, and he would be breaking that promise if he attacked her. He can't find it in himself to do it.

He knows what it's like to want to protect someone so much now that he has Yuuri.

_Shit._

In a panic, Viktor tries to figure out the direction he came in and where he exactly he walked from to begin with. Yuuri is very well hidden, but how long can that last? What if he wakes up and tries to find Viktor?  _Shit, shit, shit._ Trying not to end up in the path of the team of three that are now in the same area, Viktor starts running back the way he came. If he can at least find the spot where he met up with Georgi and Mila, then he can maybe find where he came from.

He's running faster than he should be, as he can feel the blood pooling from the back of his leg from where the knife hit him. He can't stop running, though. Yuuri could be in danger. Maybe leaving was a terrible idea to begin with.  _How could I have possibly lost my sense of direction this badly?_

He finally gets to the place where he met with Georgi and Mila. Georgi's body is gone from where he fell in their battle, but Viktor tries to ignore that saddening thought. Instead, he tries to look for clues that point to where he came from.

_Aha!_ He manages to find a footprint of his with the knife stuck in the ground facing towards him.  _That must be from when it all starting!_ Taking the clue for what it is, Viktor begins sprinting opposite to where the footprint is facing. He's thankful not to hear anyone's voices the entire time he's running. It is a rather big arena, but the masters behind it love messing with the tributes to push them towards others. He wouldn't be surprised if that started happening, but he's grateful that it's at least not happening to him in this moment.

The sound of water nearby gives him a spark of hope. That should be the river that shows up before their cave! He's gaining speed now, ignoring the shooting pain running up his leg. All he can think of is Yuuri and hoping that he's still sound asleep.

He's about halfway across the river when an arrow hits a rock behind him. Viktor stops running momentarily and whips his head around. He should've known this would happen. He was too hopeful to think that he wouldn't run into anyone.

Glancing around the trees lining the edge of the forest he ran out of, he tries to find the person shooting at him. There's nothing there. It's too risky to stay any longer, so Viktor begins running again. Only when he turns his back again does the person start releasing more arrows.

He needs to think of a way to escape and fast. Viktor is way too close to where Yuuri is and doesn't want to risk these people finding him. It would be better if they stayed focused on himself only. Turning away from where he knows the cave is located, Viktor starts sprinting into the start of the woods way past where the stream is. He waits on bated breaths, hoping that whoever it is either follows the line of trees to where he is or sprints through the field between them.

Guessing from how empty the field stays to be, the person attacking him has started running towards him in the woods. He's running out of options. Either he sits here and waits, or he runs towards the person. Neither of his options are that great. If they have a bow and arrow then that clearly means they know how to use it. If they're as good as he thinks they are then Viktor isn't going to win with those options. There is another option, but it's only going to put Yuuri in danger. It's the complete opposite of what he wants, but it may be the only way. There's not a chance that the person waiting to kill him is sitting in the same line of trees as before. They wouldn't possibly be waiting for Viktor to make his escape this way.

Sucking in a deep breath, Viktor makes a run for it without looking back. He heads straight for the cave. It's by the outskirts of the forest directly across from where he is right now right in the middle of where the rocks begin to cover the ground. He falls to his knees and begins digging out where the small cavern is hidden in amidst the rocks. As soon as it's uncovered, Viktor hops in forgetting about his wound momentarily until he lands on that leg. With a grunt, he collapses to the ground and immediately lifts his head up to look for Yuuri.

Only Yuuri's not there.

His heartbeat starts thudding loudly in his chest as the desperation to see Yuuri begins sinking in. This is the cavern they've been in. Yuuri should've still been asleep. "Yuuri? Yuuri!" Frantically, Viktor stands up and spins around the cavern hoping he's just hiding against one of the walls and doesn't recognize Viktor right away. "Yuuri!"

He's not responding, and there's no trace of him anywhere inside of the cavern.

"Come out, Nikiforov, or we kill him!"

He recognizes the voice of his assailant now as he hears him scream across the open field above him. It's Yuri Plisetsky, the youngest to be chosen to compete this year. Viktor releases a shaky breath as he processes the words.  _He has Yuuri._

"I'm not playing games!"

Viktor thinks sarcastically that he is indeed playing games as every one of their actions are a part of a bet the people in the Capitol have been making since the first day. He swallows the words he wishes he could say and climbs out of the cavern.

On the other side of the open field, Yuri Plisetsky has an arrow ready to be released on his bowstring. The person he thought to be with Yuri this whole time is in fact there holding his Yuuri down on the ground with a knife positioned on the back of his neck. Otabek Altin of District Two. How completely unsurprising. Viktor saw how close they got so quickly during the training session. Yuri couldn't stop gazing at Otabek, who was wielding a sword with great strength. Yuri ran to his side quickly, and the two became friends instantly.

Viktor's eyes widen immediately. It wasn't just an empty threat. "Yuuri!"

"Don't move! If you do, he dies!" Yuri moves closer step by step until the gap between them is a lot smaller. "Drop your weapons."

"And why should I do that?" Viktor needs to stall. He needs to do  _something_. This can't end in tragedy. He  _refuses_ to lose Yuuri like this.

"Your pet will die in front of you if you don't do what I say."

"He's not a pet." His gaze flicks towards Yuuri's figure on the ground.

Yuuri moves under Otabek's frame and lifts his head to place frightened brown eyes on Viktor.

"Drop your weapons!"

"Why are you bothering with keeping him hostage? You expect me to believe that you won't kill him if I do?"

Yuri snorts at him. "I could care less for him. I've been looking solely for you."

_For him? Why?_ He doesn't think that they've ever actually met before or even talked. "You should join my fanclub then. I have a lot of people looking for me." Viktor laughs humorlessly.

"Hah! You don't even remember! I should've known you wouldn't."

"I'm sorry? What exactly was I supposed to remember?"

Yuri's bow wavers and lowers it just enough where Viktor knows he's keeping him busy enough. "I shouldn't have to remind you! You promised that you'd bring me to victory! You said that you'd teach me how you won before! You promised that you'd help me! Instead you abandoned me for what? This... this  _good-for-nothing_!" Yuuri angrily nods his head where Otabek is holding Yuuri down. "You'll pay for what you've done?"

The first time he won the games, he did so by completely dominating the competition. He hunted down the tributes that were forced into the arena with him with precision. When he was told to participate again years after under the control of the Capitol, he was forced to watch the videos of himself killing everyone from the year he won. He almost couldn't believe how animalistic he seemed. The seventeen-year-old in the videos was not the same as the thirty-year-old now who was forced to live every day under the lights and cameras of the Capitol, satisfying everyone that came to him with desires. He's been worn down by the Capitol's way of life, forced into every possible uncomfortable situation there was.

Being thrown into the games once more, Viktor came in with a new mindset. He decided that he wasn't going to fight if he had the chance to avoid it. After meeting Yuuri and helping him in the training sessions, he gained a better mindset than originally planned. He had to protect Yuuri with everything he had. As soon as the alarm went off signaling the start of the games, Viktor ran towards Yuuri and hid away with him until now.

Despite everything that's happened so far, he still can't remember ever talking to Yuri. "I'm sorry I don't-"

"Shut up!" Yuri is screaming at him now. "This is pathetic! You used to be the greatest! Everyone held you on a high pedestal, saying you couldn't be brought down. That no one could dethrone you. Look at yourself now! The old Viktor Nikiforov is dead! The new one is going to die along with him!" Yuri tightens the arrow against his bowstring and releases it within the next moment.

Viktor only barely escapes the blow that would've been to his heart, instead letting it hit his shoulder instead. However, he holds steady and runs at Yuri with full force. Yuri begins releasing arrow after arrow, wanting nothing more than for it to end Viktor's life. When he gets close enough, Viktor knocks Yuri's legs out from underneath him and brings his sword down on the bow in his hands, snapping the metal upper limb into two pieces. Yuri stares at him in fear from where he's positioned on the ground. Viktor points his sword at his throat, never letting his gaze shift away from him.

"Tell him to let Yuuri go."

"Over my dead body!" Yuri's gaze tightens and spits at Viktor as though he's the most despicable human being ever.

_No! Just tell Otabek to release him!_ Viktor pleads internally as he continues to stare Yuri down. The last thing he wants to do is kill a child, which is exactly what he's going to have to do if Yuri doesn't do as he says.

"Nikiforov." Otabek speaks up from across the field, both his and Yuuri's gaze are focused on the scene in front of them. "Release him, and I will give you this one."

_Yes!_ Viktor wishes he could celebrate and thank Otabek properly, only now really isn't the time. Keeping up with his threatening act, Viktor grins smugly at Otabek. "You expect me to believe your words? How do I know you won't kill him either?"

"You have my word that he will survive and make it over to you unhurt."

The one thing Viktor knows about Otabek is that he's a man of his word. He can't say that he knows if he's done so throughout his time in the arena, but if Yuri's been this hostile the whole time and he's still around, then that has to mean that he's loyal to his words.

"Very well then."

"Beka, don't do it!"

Otabek doesn't dare look at Yuri, instead he keeps his gaze fixed on Viktor as he releases Yuri. Otabek stands up and lifts Yuuri up from the ground, pushing him in Viktor's direction. Yuri doesn't make an effort to move, instead simply watches Yuuri walk towards them.

"This is stupid," Yuri spits out at nobody in particular.

"Yuri, come here." Otabek motions for Yuri to walk over, and only after a moment of refusing to do so does he finally move to walk forward.

Viktor follows behind Yuri at a distance, waiting for him to try anything funny. It doesn't seem likely, though, what with Otabek watching him as he walks forward.

Only Viktor sees the glint in Yuri's eyes as the two hostages pass one another.

"Yuuri, get down!" Viktor screams as he rushes forward to close the gap between them.

Out of his pocket, Yuri pulls out a knife and swings it in Yuuri's direction.

Only he misses Yuuri. In his place is Viktor, who had rushed forward just in time. The small dagger Yuri was holding is now lodged in Viktor's back. In a gasp of pain, Viktor collapses on top of Yuuri.

Yuri, who is now stunned from what happened, is now dragged away by Otabek and pulled into the coverage of the trees that are spread along the edges of the field.

Yuuri doesn't blink. It takes a moment for the tears to well up in his eyes. "Vitya?" Yuuri shifts his gaze from the darkened sky to Viktor's face. "V-Vitya?" There's fear in Yuuri's voice.

Viktor wants to call out his name, but he can't find himself able to do so. He doesn't have the strength to lift himself off of Yuuri either, so he lays there.

"Vitya? Vitya, please answer."

_I'm right here. I'm okay. Don't worry._

"Vitya, please. No, no, no. Vitya? Can you hear me?"

_Of course I can._

Yuuri sits up and holds Viktor in his lap, afraid to turn him over and dig the knife in deeper. Despite how carefully Yuuri seems to be with him, the motion makes Viktor release a sharp gasp of pain anyway.

"Vitya! No, please, no! Stay with me, Vitya! Don't leave! Please don't leave me." Yuuri's gasping between sobs that Viktor can feel shake his body.

The world grows fuzzy to Viktor's ears. He wants to tell Yuuri that he'll be fine and that he's been through worse, but he can't. Words don't seem possible as everything turns black.

He can no longer hear Yuuri's cries.

He can no longer hear anything.

_I'm right here, Yuuri. Follow my voice._


End file.
